sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 36
is the 36th episode Guardian Angels Of The Stars. In this episode, Rubi remembers what happend about a year ago. Synopsis Transcript The Episode starts there where the last ended. With Crimson being the only one to be still standing and the True Color Of Onyx being the strong enemy, who knocked out the Angels, Loo got strangled by Break and Break knowing that she has won already. Crimson looked around, hearing Break's voice, which was telling her that a Guardian Angel with a dark power inside can't win the fight of light and she should give up right now. In that moment, Crimson realized what Loo meant with Demon Crimson being still there. With an uncomplete rainbow, the others were not able to cure her completely. She also understood what Loo was trying to stutter. Onyx was a Magionette - a marionette of darkness. All Crimson would have to do was to destroy the darkness in her heart and Yumi should be back again. This might probably help her getting rid of her piece of darkness, she thought and got herself ready to fight. However, she didn't start fighting, having Break wondering what she is doing over there, letting go of Low as he told her she can't torture him anymore if she'd finish him here. However, she didn't let go because of that but more because she was curious what Crimson would do. As it took too long, Onyx decided to attack first, but her attack has been dodged by Crimson, who grabbed her arm, and threw her over her shoulder, like she has trained it. But she didn't do anything after that. Confused, Onyx looked at her, seeing the calm expression, she shouted at her to not take it as an easy game and then Crimson started fighting, shouting to let go Yumi right now. With all her passion she attacked Onyx and then Crimson shouted "Feel the power of light, Eternal Fire" and her hands started glowing, surrounded by burning flames, Crimson punched at Onyx' heart. In the same moment, the fire spread around her and Crimson's body, burning the piece of darkness in Crimson's heart and purifying the darkness of the True Color of Onyx. Putting her hand slowly back, Kurigami Yumi appeared in front of Crimson and collapsing. Surprised, Lavender tried to catch her, realizing that Yumi was not unconscious, wondering what is going on, recognizing Lavender as Amethyst. Lavender told her calm that everything is alright and that she's save now. After recovering a bit, Loo got up and brought the girls back to the mansion, where they cared for Yumi for a while. Characters Guardian Angels Mascots Villains *Break *True Color Of Onyx Other Characters *Nobumoto Rosuke *Kisaragi Yumi Major Events *CCrimson realized what it meant that Demon Crimson was holding her powers back. *Crimson was able to accept that she was transformed into Demon Crimson, remembering what happened in episode 34. *Crimson realized that the not complete rainbow was unable to defeat Demon Crimson completely. *Crimson used her Eternal Fire for the first time. *Crimson's Eternal Fire burnt the piece of darkness in her heart and purified Onyx. *Kurigami Yumi was saved in this episode. *Yumi found out about the Guardian Angels' secret. References Category:Episodes Category:Unity Arc Category:True Color of Onyx (sub plot)